This invention relates to a stationary gas jumper arrangement for a coke oven composed of adjacently arranged coke oven chambers each having a gas opening, which gas jumper arrangement overlaps gas openings of two adjacent coke oven chambers by one lid chamber each, the two lid chambers being connected in a duct-like manner by a jumper pipe and lids covering the gas openings during filling of a coke oven chamber being displaceable from an opened position into a closed position and settable into a rotational movement within the lid chambers by an actuation means.